


Accidents Happen

by HaleysCircus



Category: Glee
Genre: Bedwetting, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleysCircus/pseuds/HaleysCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is under so much stress, which can take a toll on his body, as well as his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had started very suddenly, without warning. There were no signs, nothing that could have possibly caused it.

When Kurt came home that night, it was like a dark storm cloud hanging over his head. Blaine was still refusing to talk to him, ever since finding out about Chandler's flirty texts. It wasn't cheating. At all. It was just a little harmless fun. Besides, Sebastian had been much worse.

On top of all that, NYADA auditions were getting closer and closer and his Dad was still moping around the house, giving him these sentimental looks that were both awkward and saddening.

Sighing, Kurt climbed up the stairs to his room and dropped his bag on his bed. After a quick shower and a long moisturizing routine, Kurt tugged on some pajamas. He ate leftovers, hardly talking to his dad at all before retreating to his room for the night.

He fell asleep around ten.

The next morning, Kurt was woken up by sunlight coming in through his window and hitting his face. He groggily opened his eyes and rubbed them, stretching his arms and legs. Then he felt something that made his blood run cold. He shifted, the sheets cleaning to his legs. They were cold and damp, reeking of urine.

Taking a shaky breath, Kurt pushed the covers off, his ears ringing when he saw the large wet spot surrounding him.

"Oh my God, this can't be happening." He gasped, quickly standing up beside his bed. The last time he could remember wetting the bed was when he was six.

Kurt bit his thumbnail. He had to hide the evidence. It would be difficult to sneak all of the wet bedding and pajamas down to the laundry before Carole noticed and if she found out, Burt would know soon enough as well.

Kurt checked the clock. 8:23. Burt and Finn were definitely still asleep. Carole would be downstairs by now. He glanced over at the sheets again, his cheeks turning red with shame. Then he covered the evidence with his comforter, grabbed some clean clothes and scurried to the bathroom.

After a shower, Kurt bundled the sheets up, rolling the pajamas inside and slowly made his way down the stairs, looking and listening for anyone coming. He peeked around the corner to see Carole looking into the fridge and he practically flung himself to the basement stairs, sprinting to the laundry room.

There. With the evidence washing away, Kurt could relax. He returned to the kitchen and sat down, greeting Carole and engaging in small talk about glee and clothes. He kept a smile on his face, but in the back of his mind, all he could think of was the big, dingy, wet spot in the center of those pristine white sheets.

Kurt was a wreck at school. He was paranoid all day and kept looking around, thinking people knew what had happened the night before. Of course, nobody did.

Usually, he would go to Blaine with a problem like this. He could always trust his boyfriend to be understanding. If only they weren't fighting.

The worst part was that Blaine refused to look at Kurt during glee. No recognition whatsoever. The glee club thought he was a cheater because of the song he had sang, and now the girls would not leave him alone about it, demanding that they tell him what was wrong.

That night, Kurt took extra precautions. He refused any drinks past seven and made sure to use the bathroom right before he went to bed.

The next morning, Kurt sat up and checked under the covers, his face heating up when he saw the big stain.

"Hey Kurt, have you seen-" Finn said as he barged into Kurt's room.

Kurt quickly dropped the blanket. "Get out!" He ordered angrily.

"Chill." Finn frowned, quickly leaving.

Kurt whined, tears of frustration in his eyes. He prayed to whatever was up there that this didn't become a regular thing.

It was much harder to sneak the sheets down this morning since everyone was awake. Not wanting to risk being caught, Kurt balled up his wet sheets and stashed them under his bed for the time being. Then he showered again and went downstairs, trying to act calm.

"Kurt!" Rachel called as she rushed down the hallway to him.

Kurt looked up and sighed. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"It's time you, Mercedes and I have another sleepover. We haven't had some girl time in forever. What with us and NYADA, and nationals coming up and everything." Rachel said.

"I don't know." Kurt frowned. The last thing he needed was to soak the bed with Mercedes and Rachel in it.

"Please, Kurt. We miss you. You've been kind of distant lately." Rachel sighed.

Kurt looked at the heart breaking expression on Rachel's face and sighed. "Fine."

Rachel beamed. "Wonderful! This Friday night, my place."

"As always." Kurt nodded, giving her a small smile.

Kurt rushed into the house that night. He had two nights to stop the bedwetting. Hurrying up to his room, he went through his nightly routine, no liquids, bathroom before bed. He got into bed and turned out the light, lying in the darkness for an hour before realizing that his brain wasn't going to let him sleep, afraid of what it would wake up to. With a defeated sigh, Kurt sat up and turned on his TV.

Before he knew it, light was shining through his window and Kurt gasped, shocked that he had stayed up all night. At least his bed was dry.

What seemed like a good thing at the time, turned awful once third period came. His sleep deprived hyperness had worn off and now he was struggling to stay awake. He probably could sleep if he wanted to, seeing as he was sitting in the back of the room. He listened to the teacher drone, unable to take it anymore and succumbing to sleep.

As he slept, a small wet spot formed on the crotch of his jeans and a soft hissing sound could be heard as urine hit denim. It poured out of him, flooding the chair he was in and dripping off the sides to the floor around him. Nobody seemed to notice, seeing as nobody like him and wouldn't pay attention to him.

The end of class bell is what woke him up. He yawned and looked around as people started to leave. He stood up and froze when he heard a splatting sound as urine hit the floor. Kurt looked at his seat and gasped. This was his worst nightmare. He had wet himself IN SCHOOL and now he had to try and sneak through hallways.

He closed the classroom door and shakily pulled out his phone, dialing his dad's number.

"Hello?" Burt asked from the shop.

"D-dad?" Kurt said quietly, on the verge of tears.

"Kurt? What's wrong, bud?"

Kurt took a shaky breath. "I-I need you to come get me."

"What happened? Did somebody hurt you?" Burt asked threateningly.

"No, just please hurry." Kurt whimpered as tears rolled down his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Burt, merciful as he was, drove to the school and waited in the back like Kurt asked. He frowned worriedly when he saw his son run out with his shoulder bag covering his front.

Kurt was thankful that the seats in his dad's truck were not fabric or else it would have been a bitch to get a urine smell out of.

Burt's eyes widened when he saw his son's pants. "There something you'd like to explain to me?" He asked gently.

Kurt quickly wiped away a tear and shook his head. "Please just take me home." He said shakily.

Burt sighed and didn't push it, the boy was miserable enough. So, without another word, he made his way home.

Once home, Kurt went upstairs and took a shower, scrubbing away the itchy, dry pee from his legs and groin. Then he put on some pajamas and brought his wet clothes down to the laundry. It wasn't until he sat down on the couch that he began to cry. Replaying the moment over and over, tears fell freely down cheeks that were red with shame.

When Burt came home, Kurt stayed in his room, too embarrassed to face his father. He did his homework in silence and didn't even bother with supper. He fell asleep around eight thirty, exhausted from lack of sleep.

The next morning, Kurt was greeted by another soaked bed and he hurriedly showered before packing an overnight bag for Rachel's sleepover. He really didn't even want to go, but Rachel and Mercedes would not take no for and answer.

Nobody seemed to know about what had happened, but Kurt was still on edge. What if somebody saw the desk, flooded with pee? What if they knew that Kurt always sat in the back corner and put two and two together? Millions of awful, humiliating scenarios played through his head.

He was actually surprised when the bell rang and his arms were caught by Mercedes and Rachel. They led him down the hall and out the door, stopping once so that Rachel could say goodbye to Finn.

Then, it was off to Rachel's house.

"Come on, Kurt. What's going on with you and Blaine?" Rachel frowned. "We just want to help."

Kurt sighed. "You guys won't believe me." He frowned. "He's already made everybody think that I cheated on him. Chandler and I never did anything."

"But all those flirty texts-" Rachel started.

"-was just texting." Kurt frowned. "I mean, Chandler's nice. He makes me feel special and beautiful."

"That's Blaine's job." Mercedes argued.

"But he doesn't." Kurt replied. "He never wants to do anything anymore. We don't flirt or have unscheduled makeout sessions or anything!"

"Again, Kurt, you really shouldn't be planning passion on a calendar." Rachel frowned.

"The point is that Chandler just does what Blaine doesn't. But it's completely innocent. I'm not cheating." Kurt sighed. "Can we please stop talking about it?"

Seeing how upset Kurt was, the girls didn't push it. Rachel simply wrapped her arms around Kurt while Mercedes put Funny Girl in the DVD player.

Kurt had tried desperately to stay awake, but somewhere in the night, he managed to fall asleep, sandwiched between the two divas on the bed. Around three in the morning, Kurt began to fidget the tiniest bit before letting loose a stream of pee that started around his crotch and soaked into Rachel's pale pink sheets, the wet spot growing larger and larger until it had soaked the pajama pants of the girls on either side of him.

As usual, Rachel was the first to wake up, energetically sitting up in bed. Only this time after sitting up, the smiled disappeared from her face and she quickly stood up, peeking under her sheets. She gasped when she found them soaked and quickly woke up Mercedes and Kurt.

"I-I don't understand." Rachel frowned.

Kurt froze and checked under the sheet. His breath quickened drastically when he saw the wet sheets that weren't even his own. Mercedes grimaced and stood up, pushing the covers back.

Both girls took in a sharp breath of shock when they saw the wet stain on the crotch of Kurt's pajama pants.

Humiliated, confused, ashamed, and upset, Kurt curled into a ball and started to cry.

"Oh, Kurt. It's okay." Rachel said, gingerly sitting on the edge of the bed.

Kurt turned away from her, completely and utterly humiliated.

Rachel sighed and pulled him over to her with surprising strength. "I'm not mad, we aren't laughing at you. We promise not to tell anybody." She said soothingly.

After a little more convincing, Kurt shuffled to the bathroom and showered, keeping his head down in shame while the girls cleaned up and remade the bed. Despite their understanding, Kurt still insisted on going home early, which was how he ended up in his bedroom, sobbing into a throw pillow at seven thirty in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt spent the entire weekend moping around his house and ignoring texts and calls from his worrying hags. Eventually, he couldn't stand the constant buzzing of his phone and turned it off. It wasn't like he might miss a text from Blaine or something.

Sunday night, Kurt was lounging on the couch when the phone rang. He decided to let Finn get it since he was in the kitchen.

"Oh hey, Rachel." Finn said from the kitchen, making Kurt stiffen in his spot.

"Kurt? Oh yea, hold on." Finn said, walking into the living room. "Kurt, Rachel wants to talk to you, though I don't know why she didn't call your cell phone."

Kurt shook his head, motioning to Finn that he didn't want to talk at the moment.

Finn eventually caught on and nodded. "Um, Kurt can't come to the phone right now. He's...sleeping."

Kurt let out a small groan. Of all the excuses to use, he had to tell Rachel THAT.

"Okay, I'll tell him." Finn nodded and hung up. "Rachel says that you guys need to talk."

Kurt sighed. "I'll call her back later." He lied.

Rachel sighed and hung up.

"Well?" Mercedes asked.

"Finn says he's sleeping." Rachel said, putting air quotes around 'sleeping.'

Mercedes sighed. "He's gonna have to face us sometime. I know he's embarrassed and all, but we've all had our crappy moments."

"Do you think Blaine knows?" Rachel wondered.

"It's possible." Mercedes shrugged. "But we can't talk to him in case he doesn't. Finn could know."

"No, if Finn knows, he would have told me by now." Rachel frowned.

Mercedes considered it. "His dad?"

Rachel sighed. "The point is we need to talk to Kurt about this, no matter how embarrassed he is."

Mercedes nodded in agreement.

Monday arrived much too quickly for Kurt and after two more nights of wet sheets, he knew that the other members of the Hudmel clan were starting to get suspicious. Sunday night, Carole had brought up the fact that there were more sheets in the wash than there were members of the family, and Kurt had stumbled through a lame excuse about how it was good to wash sheets that had been stored away for a while. Carole had given him an odd look, but other than that accepted the reply. Kurt had always had crazy notions about sheets and things.

He made his way down the hall wearing a pair of tinted sunglasses and some gray skinny jeans. Anybody who knew Kurt well could recognize the slump in his shoulders as he strutted through the crowd of students. It wasn't that noticeable, but it was definitely there.

"Kurt!" He heard Rachel's voice call out from the hordes of teens and he immediately spun on his heels and walked in the opposite direction.

"Wait up!" She called, running after him and bumping into a number of students.

"Go away." Kurt said tersely. He knew he shouldn't be upset with her when he was the one who had soiled her bed, but he just wanted it to be forgotten. Rachel didn't know the difference between making things better and making things worse sometimes.

"Can we please talk about what happened?" Rachel asked, making sure she didn't sound annoyed or upset at him.

Kurt picked up the pace and headed for the safety of the boy's bathroom.

"We completely understand…"

Just keep walking, Hummel.

"Please talk to us…"

A few more steps, there you go.

"We thought about talking to Blaine…"

And stop.

Kurt sighed and turned around, keeping his sunglasses on to hide the shame in his eyes. "I just want to forget about it. It was a one time thing, probably something I ate, who knows?"

"A-are you sure, Kurt? You know I'll always be here for you." Rachel said unsurely.

Kurt nodded curtly. "I know. And I'd appreciate it if you kept this between us. Mercedes too."

Rachel nodded quickly. "Of course. Your secret is safe with us." She said before smiling softly. "I'm going to hug you now."

Kurt couldn't help but to crack a smile and accepted the hug from his best friend before taking off again down the hall in his original direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt woke up on Tuesday morning and sighed in disappointment at the wet sheets beneath him. He didn't know why he kept hoping that his problem would go away overnight. It had obviously moved in and made itself comfortable.

He pushed his blankets back with a grimace and inspected the dark stain on his sheets. It was really not a nice thing to wake up to.

"Hey Kurt, Mom says you have to-."

Kurt's head snapped up in alarm, only to see Finn standing in his doorway with a shocked look on his face. He felt his skin heat up and prickle as he shut his legs and tried to hide the stain with his legs. "Get out!" He ordered, afraid he was going to cry in front of his stepbrother.

"Kurt? What…did you piss the-."

"I said get out!" Kurt screamed at him, giving Finn no chances to make accusations. "Get out of my room!"

Thankfully, Finn had enough sense to know that Kurt was serious as fuck at the moment and quickly left, his eyes never moving from their spot on the sheets.

He had closed the door behind him, which Kurt was thankful for, but he felt like he was going to be sick. As much as he loved his brother, Kurt knew that he couldn't trust him with anything serious. He was going to tell Dad and Carole, then Rachel who would most definitely tell everyone else. Word would get back to Blaine and the junior wouldn't want anything to do with him ever again. He'd transfer back to Dalton and tell Sebastian about his lame ex-boyfriend who wet the bed like a baby and they'd sit with the Warblers and all of them would laugh about it and make jokes.

Kurt stopped himself. He knew he was overreacting. If he just talked to Finn, then maybe he could stop anything from happening. Finn was like a dog; easily manipulated at times and extremely loyal.

He wiped his eyes and bunched up his sheets before taking a shower and getting dressed. He didn't bother to do his hair quite yet, but at least he was presentable enough to walk around the house. Opening his bedroom door, he was surprised to find that Finn was still standing outside of it. The boy wore a confused and worried expression on his face that made Kurt's anger at him melt away a little.

"Kurt? I'm really sorry for barging in, I should have knocked. Are you okay? Are you sick?" Finn asked nervously.

Kurt sighed in shame and shook his head.

"Then why were the sheets…?" The realization donned on Finn and Kurt blushed red with humiliation. "So you peed the bed?"

Kurt made a distressed noise. "Don't say it like that! And please promise me you won't tell anyone. Not even Dad or Carole and especially not Rachel."

Finn frowned indecisively. "I get Rachel, but why Burt? He'd want to know, Kurt."

Kurt groaned a little and looked around to make sure his parents weren't around, seeing as the soiled sheets were still balled up in his arms. "He'll overreact and take it way out of proportion. I'm not hurting myself. Please, Finn. Just let me try to fix things on my own before you go running to Dad."

Finn stared at Kurt's widening, watery eyes that seemed to be begging to him right down into his soul. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yea, okay."

Kurt sighed in immense relief. "Thank you." Then he looked both ways again before sneaking down to the laundry room to smuggle his soiled sheets into the washing machine.

Kurt didn't even wait for Finn. He skipped out on breakfast and left in his Navigator, wanting to avoid his brother at all costs. A nagging voice in his head reminded him that he couldn't keep avoiding all of these people forever. He answered it by stating that it wasn't forever, just for a little while until the problem went away. He just hoped that Finn and Rachel could keep their mouths shut for once.

They had glee before and after school that day, so Kurt took his time at his locker. He didn't want to be the first one there and risk getting confronted by Finn or Rachel or even Mercedes. He hung in the hallway, right by the bathrooms. That way, if he saw anyone that he didn't feel like talking to, he could easily escape.

At exactly seven, Kurt strolled into the choir room to find everybody waiting for him. "Kurt, good, you're here." Mr. Schue nodded. "Take a seat. I've got some news."

Kurt obediently sat down on the opposite side of the room as Rachel and Finn. Blaine was over there, too and he could feel the boy's eyes boring into him as he took his seat. He kept his eyes planted on Mr. Schue, but he could sense that Finn was staring at him as well, though for a different reason.

He was terrified of his dad finding out. He felt himself flushing in humiliation just thinking about it. He'd sit him down in the living room and ask him if everything was okay; if he was being bullied or if his health was good. Then he would remind Kurt that he loved him no matter what but maybe they could consider looking into a mattress cover and maybe some night time protection just to help with the laundry. And even though they'd pretend not to notice, Finn and Carole would be listening to every single word.

"Kurt?"

Kurt snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Mr. Schue's voice. He looked up at the man and noticed that he was the only one sitting down.

"We're about to run through choreography." The man said. "Is everything okay?"

Kurt deliberately avoided Finn's knowing gaze as he forced a smile and nodded. "Of course!" He quickly got up and took his place amongst the other students right between Finn and Blaine. Dammit.

"Kurt, we need to talk." Finn said quietly as Mr. Schue chanted "…and one and two and three and four!" in the background.

"There's nothing to talk about." Kurt muttered quickly. He followed the steps and switched places with Puck so that he was now by Blaine.

"H-hey. Can we talk after glee?" Blaine asked him softly.

Before Kurt could reply, Mr. Schue called out "…and switch!" and he was beside Finn once more.

"Stop denying it. We both know what I saw this morning and I really think you should talk to Burt about-."

"Finn!" Kurt hissed, cutting him off. "Shut up! Why would you even consider discussing this with me around other people?"

Finn paused for a second in realization before quickly trying to catch up. "Oh, yea sorry."

Kurt sighed and tried to fight down a growing blush. "It's really not a big deal!"

"Switch!"

Back to Blaine.

"Kurt, I just really want to discuss what happened. Neither of us are innocent, I get that, but I want to know why? Why was it so easy for you to flirt and joke with that Chandler guy and not me?" Blaine whispered. He wore a heartbroken expression on his face, looking like a hurt puppy.

Kurt sighed. "Blaine, I don't know if I can talk now. I'm sort of going through a lot." Nobody seemed willing to leave him alone anymore, and to make matters worse, he really had to piss.

"But you have time to talk to Chandler?" Kurt cringed at the injury in Blaine's tone.

"Blaine…it's not like that. I just-."

"Alright, guys, that was some good progress." Mr. Schue said and the glee clubbers began to gather up their things as the first bell rang. "Keep practicing, Finn and Rachel? Try not to drift to the front of the group. Stay in your spot."

The kids quickly left to socialize for a few minutes before class started and Mr. Schue disappeared, most likely to flirt with Emma before his first period Spanish class.

Kurt quickly busied himself with his bag, his legs trembling in desperation as he held his pee.

"Kurt, you can't keep avoiding me. You need to tell me what's going on with you." Blaine said.

Kurt took a deep breath. "I just can't right now. I really need to leave." He said, slinging his bag over his shoulder and attempting to walk to the door, only to be blocked by his boyfriend.

"No. I'm not letting you walk away again. We're going to stay right here until you tell me why you went to Chandler instead of me when you needed somebody to talk to." Blaine said his voice growing stern.

"Blaine I really don't have time for this right now." Kurt said, his voice getting a little raspy. He forced himself to stand still, knowing Blaine would know something was up if he started to bounce and fidget with urgency.

"You never have time for it. But you have plenty of time for Chandler." Blaine said grudgingly.

"Stop it! You know that isn't true! He's just some guy I met. I love you Blaine, and sure, sometimes I feel like our relationship lacks the spark that it used to, but that doesn't mean I would ever betray you!" Kurt cried, and that was when the real dam burst. Urine flowed freely out of him, soaking his boxers and running down his legs and into his boots. His face turned red and crumpled; he let out a sob as he completely unraveled in front of Blaine.

Blaine, having yet to notice his boyfriend's humiliation, stared at him in surprise. "Kurt…I'm sorry. Why didn't you just tell me?" He reached out to hug Kurt, only to be sloppily pushed away. It was only then that he finally noticed the dark stains running down the inside of his jeans.

Kurt hung his head and failed to hold in sobs as he completely and utterly wet his pants. It gushed out of him and slipped down his legs, flooding his boots and creating a puddle around his feet.

Blaine stared in absolute shock as he watched Kurt completely lose control. For some reason, the sight before him was like a car crash. Awful, but he couldn't help staring at it. He watched the darkness quickly expand across denim and he took a sharp breath. There was something fascinating; intriguing about the fact that Kurt was falling apart like this in front of him. The look of utter humiliation on Kurt's face mixed with the total relief of emptying his bladder made the front of his pants tighten and he realized he was still staring even after Kurt had finished wetting himself.

Kurt stood rigid in front of Blaine, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but there. He lifted his head and for the first time in what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, he made eye contact with Blaine. "I…"

Blaine took a step toward Kurt and rested a hand on his shoulder. That was when Kurt completely broke down and began to sob pitifully. "I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean…" He was a total mess. His face was beet red and covered in tears tracks, yet Blaine couldn't believe how beautiful he looked with his pants stained dark and the way he squirmed uncomfortably in the pool of urine that surrounded his feet.

Blaine shushed him and being mindful of the puddle, he wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders. "The bell's rang already. Let's just get to the bathroom." He said in a warm, comforting his voice.

Kurt jumped slightly at Blaine's touch and cowered in humiliation, but Blaine's tone soothed him enough that he followed the boy to the bathroom. Blaine kept an eye out for anyone, but luckily, they made it to the bathroom unseen and Blaine immediately led Kurt into the handicap stall, passing his own bag over to the brunet. "There are unscented sanitary wipes in my bag. Clean yourself up while I get your extra clothes out of your locker."

Kurt nodded dumbly, solely relying on Blaine's directions to function on his own. He was in a state of mortified shock, unable to believe that he had just wet himself like a toddler in front of Blaine and then bawled about it. The thought made him cringe with shame.

It seemed like hours had passed by the time Blaine returned with a plastic bag and spare clothes. He tapped on the door with the knuckle of his index finger. "Kurt? It's me." He said softly. "Can I come in?" The door opened slightly and Blaine slid in to see Kurt in a rather compromising situation. The boy was naked from the waist down, and he was tugging his shirt down to cover his privates. The stench of dried urine hit Blaine's nose and he glanced over at the pile of used sanitary wipes.

"I figured the wipes wouldn't be enough so I got these from the nurses office." Blaine said softly, presenting Kurt with a pack of baby wipes much to the older boy's embarrassment. Kurt didn't move, frozen in his spot so Blaine tugged a few of the wipes out of the pack. "Turn around, babe."

Kurt's face turned the shade of Blaine's pants as he turned around and Blaine got to work cleaning every nook and cranny of Kurt's legs and privates, ignoring the whimpers of his boyfriend. Once that was done, he pulled out a pair of boxer briefs and jeans to change into as well as a new pair of boots and some socks. Kurt hurriedly got dressed but remained curled into himself, his arms folded over his chest self-consciously. He looked even more miserable than he had in wet pants and Blaine stared at him for a second before grabbing everything. "Come on. We're going home."

Kurt looked up at him in confusion and Blaine raised his eyes. "You'd rather stay here and go to class?"

Kurt seemed to consider it before taking the hand that Blaine offered him. Gathering all of the things up, Blaine led him back to the choir room so that he could grab his own bag before walking him right out of school and into Kurt's Navigator. He took the liberty of getting in the driver's seat and Kurt didn't protest, so he proceeded to drive all the way back to Kurt's house.

Once at home, Kurt still wasn't feeling completely clean so he went up the stairs to take a shower while Blaine put his clothing into the wash. He waited on the couch, watching daytime TV until he heard the familiar creaking of stairs. He turned his head to see Kurt descending the stairs. His hair was messy and wet, and he was outfitted in sweat pants and a lose v-neck t-shirt. He looked at Blaine uncertainly until the boy gestured for him to sit with him on the couch.

Kurt hesitated before taking a seat and curling up with his legs to his chest. He tensed when he felt Blaine's strong hands on his shoulders, rubbing and massaging them. "Kurt? What happened back there?"

Kurt blushed and averted his eyes, not responding.

"Has this happened before? Just shake or nod." Blaine instructed, still rubbing his back and shoulders.

Kurt let out a nervous sigh and nodded.

"Recently? Within the week?" Blaine asked.

Kurt's vision blurred slightly and he nodded again.

"…at school?"

A tear escaped and Kurt nodded again.

Blaine tried to ignore it for the sake of Kurt's feelings, but he could feel that strange sensation of excitement running through him again. Suddenly he thought of something that made his face grow hot, though not from embarrassment. "Is it just during the day?"

The humiliated sob that escaped Kurt's throat gave him his answer and it was oddly pleasurable to imagine Kurt sleeping soundly as a large dark stain spread around him. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him tightly, pressing a kiss to his temple. Kurt buried his face into Blaine's shoulder and cried, gripping the fabric of his shirt tightly. Blaine rubbed his back and held him like a loyal, loving boyfriend should, waiting for him to finish crying.

When he did, Blaine delicately pressed his lips to his, Chandler forgiven and forgotten before pulling up Netflix on Kurt's TV and playing Kurt's favorite Disney movie, The Little Mermaid. They spent the day curled up on the couch, a tangle of legs and arms and fingers, watching movie after movie until they were both asleep on the couch. Blaine knew as he drifted off that Kurt would probably wet while he slept and they would both wake up wet and uncomfortable, but sleeping with his beautiful boyfriend wrapped protectively in his arms was worth it.


End file.
